


Of Princes and Prophecies

by CarbonMeatbag



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Faerie Courts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Minor Body Horror, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack, POV Gabriel Reyes, Reaper76 Week 2017, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonMeatbag/pseuds/CarbonMeatbag
Summary: Kingdoms and Courts vie for dominance in the Faerie lands, but one lost prince has turned his back on it all. When a prophet foretells of a nightmare force that will attempt to finish what was left undone, will he rise up and face the demons of his past? Or will the prince abandon his inheritance for good?And will this tale have a happy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rated Explicit for Sexual Content, Adult Themes, and Eventual Violence**  
> 
> Howdy there! I’ve essentially thrown out a lot of the ABO-verse tropes and instigated my own twist on nearly everything. So if ABO usually is not your thing, I’d say still give this a read, yeah? There will be sexual themes, but characters are not slaves to their biology, nor do they always conform to social norms. Lastly, I really struggled with trying to squirm this way into the story without it being an awkward exposition, so I want to just state outright that **all Betas in this universe fall on the asexual spectrum and have varying romantic orientations.**
> 
> There is a very brief mention of a past rape of one of the minor original characters, and implications of past physical and sexual abuse of a young character in Chapter 1. 
> 
> Okay, without further ado…

**Part 1**

* * *

 

Tonight, it is the same nightmare. The one where he feels his mother’s cloak being ripped from his small hands, whisked off, never to see his family, his court, his home again. There is smoke boiling into the air, choking him, making his tiny eyes water and sting. The only comfort he has is from his guardian, Orin, his father’s most trusted Beta warrior, and who had pledged his life to the young heir. His guardian rumbles to the fledgling prince clutched in his arms, gently commanding the child to hush; they must not be found. He remembers Orin quickly fishing for something in the folds of his tattered robe, then depositing something cold and hard in the youngling’s clawed fingers.

“Hold onto this little one. It will keep you safe.”

An image of the fat jewel, encrusted with a silver filagree, bubbles up in his mind. His mother always had it pinned to her dresses and clothes. But the heirloom does not give him safety, for his nightmare always ends the same: the vibrant red of the jewel melts into hot blood, decays around the body of his mother’s corpse. Bone white, her chest is cleaved open with a wicked slice. He tries to scream her name, but he’s choking on something. A thick liquid fills his lungs, drips out of the side of his mouth. It is the spilled blood of his loved ones, here to drown him for the treachery of surviving while they all perished.

He wakes in a cold sweat, chest heaving trying to gulp down air. A quick flick throws his covers to the floor, but the sensation of being strangled and held down clings to him. The room is still dark, no light filters through the luxurious curtains. No assassins lurk in the shadows to kill him. No monsters to torture his soul.

He cups his face in his hands and breathes in deep, shaky rhythms. It will be a while until he can fall back asleep. So, hidden from the world, the fallen High Alpha curls in on himself and sways to a silent melody.

\---

Interesting news arrives the following morning over communal breakfast. His Second in command, Ana Amari, a resplendently beautiful and fearless Alpha warrior, taps thoughtful a beat with her metal cutting knife. Before her are some weathered parchments, folded and ceased where the messengers had tucked them into various pockets and bags.

She looks up at the prince and pushes one of the papers towards him. “Listen, there is supposedly a -- oh, no thank you,” Ana interrupts herself to politely decline an additional serving of summer fruits from a servant. “ _Supposedly_ a small entourage of foreigners looking to enter the city. But the curious thing is that the scout who greeted them thinks one of them is a male Omega. And a _courtless_ one at that.” His Second holds his gaze. The elegant tattoo under her eye scans him for a read on this thoughts.

“Betcha he’s here to indulge himself on bodies and drink!” His Third sneers, not bothering to put down the cup of wine the young Alpha had been chugging down. Jesse McCree, a Fae not even past his hundredth year, shares the prince’s disdain and mistrust of Omegas. Both males had been personally burned by the promiscuous tendencies that Omegas were often known for. This had always been their way of getting back at them.

“Then you will make sure to escort our _esteemed_ guest to all the fine and indulgent whore houses our kingdom has to offer?” the prince says, amused.

McCree grins wolfishly. “I’ll ensure he is given a _royal_ treatment. No pleasure unsated, no sin untouched!” The young male’s sarcastic disgust rouses a chuckle from the prince as he stands up to go.

His court turns to look at him, ready for any commands he may give. A wide palm brushes out non-existence wrinkles in his sweeping coat. “I guess it is only polite for us to greet such a honored individual, yes?” Jesse stands up fiercely, eager to follow. “No,” the High Alpha raises a hand, “I need you to check in on the Underworld bosses. Tribute is almost here and I want make sure our dear _businesses_ cannot claim ignorance.” The young male frowns and slowly sinks back into his chair, disappointed, but nods to his prince.

His Third is the official overseer of the city’s Underworld: an all inclusive blackmarket and sin trade that contributes greatly to the solvency of this small ‘kingdom’. McCree had once been a commodity in the Underworld, sold into the sex trade by his own family. A son traded for drugs, or money, or another body use to use and defile. Many, many years ago, when the prince was not yet the ruler of this port town, he had found Jesse quivering in a decaying alley, beaten by an unsatisfied patron. What had struck the prince was how the young Fae has still nipped and bit at him, struggled and fought against someone he had perceived as a threat.

The prince took the child under his wing, brought him to his home, and that night, used his Voice to make that pathetic patron take his own life. As he watched blood seep into the imported rug in the stranger’s home, the prince pledged to regulate the sex trade in this city. To make sure children were off limits, and to instill explicit protections and rights for any citizen who _willingly_ sold the pleasures of their bodies. And no one would work harder or more passionately to see that dream become a reality that Jesse McCree, a victim turned lord over the very people who had used him.

The High Alpha notions for Ana to come with him and they leave the banquet hall as the clatter of silverware resumes and the rumblings of his cadre strike back up.

\---

Together, Ana and the prince ride out to the far borders of their city-state, where the unyielding and mysterious ward that guards these lands ripples unseen. No one really knows how the strong and ancient magic works, but its ability to misdirect anyone with malicious intent for the city is what has long allowed this coastal territory to remain independent and, more importantly, thrive. As their stallions trot a halt before the small customs structure on the main road, the prince notices the small band of foreigners gathered beyond.

A scout bounds out to him and his Second, bowing low. “They say they are here to shop for rare items and materials, and to find reprieve from their long travels.”

He snorts. _Omegas never have simple plans._ In a smooth motion, the prince glides off his stallion; Ana does the same next to him.

As they move to meet the unknown party, his Second gently touches his arm and implies to let her approach first and do the questioning. He gives a quick nod of agreement and slows his pace to fall behind her. The group ahead hears their crunching steps grow louder and turn to watch the advancing pair.

The strangers’ attire is strikingly out of place and unusual for this part of the continent. Nearly all of the males have intricate metal bands on their arms and wrists, nestled between firm and toned muscles. Loose, vibrant fabrics wrap around their waists and billow gently on their lower bodies. A few have tattooing, but not in the usual harsh inks. Some glimmer as if precious minerals have been laid thinly across their bodies. Various weapons lay sheathed in straps, idly twirled in hand, or rest threateningly nearby.

Ana notices this as well and her tone is steely when she addresses the band of Fae, “For some simple visitors, you are all well armed.”

The huge male in the center of the group is the first to speak, his voice booms low, “When you are unaligned to any kingdom, the roads can be a dangerous place.” He crosses a fist over his golden inked chest and bows slightly. “Reinhardt Wilhelm. I am the leader of this small caravan.” Underneath the unfamiliar odors and perfumes of the foreigners, he catches the unmistakable aroma of an Omega, easily smothering the muted smell of Betas.

 _His guardians, undoubtedly_ , the High Alpha reasons. _I will not be able to force submission upon any of them should problems arise._ He feels a slice of regret for not bringing Jesse along after all.

“Ana Amari.” His Second quips as she mirrors the greeting. “Traders are always welcome in Prismara as long as you have no ill intent and are peaceful and amenable during your visit.”

“One of the many reasons we have made the voyage here. But, I must ask, it usual for travelers to be greeted by such important officials of the city in person?”

 _Keen_ , the prince’s thoughts echo. His left hand slowly rolls into a fist.

Ana remains diplomatic. “No, you are right. However, it is rather peculiar for an Omega to visit such a small and independent city-state such as we are. Are we not right to be suspicious?”

Reinhardt gives a disarming smile. “I can assure you that I have no ulterior motive than to spend coin and rest from my travels.”

Throughout the exchange, the prince finds himself looking over the most curious individual of the bunch. A Fae male sits cross-legged on the ground; a gossamer scarf hides his face in its soft shadow, on his forearms glitter a tangled weave of silver lines and shapes. He is equally as adorned as his companions but where they have only jewels and metals, he has a scattering of trinkets as well. A fine shell woven in thread tied around his ankle. A feather wrung from a delicate chain. A wooden totem worn smooth from thoughtful caresses. Most alarmingly is how this male carries no visible weapon. It could be possible for him to have it concealed somewhere but when he has exposed so much skin…

Ana’s question breaks his concentration. “What sorts of powers do you wield, Omega?”

“I only have preternatural strength, I am afraid,” the leader answers back without hesitation, demonstrating his claim by lifting the enormous warhammer that was resting on the soft earth. The head of the weapon is large enough to decapitate a Fae with ease.

“Ah.” Amari gives Reinhardt a firm eye. “Perhaps that may explain why you are courtless, hm?” The enormous male only softly chuckles at her verbal lash.

Satisfied with Reinhardt’s answers, his Second gives the group instructions on where to look for temporary accommodations, as well as some recommendations for which markets to check for rare artifacts and materials. The group voices their thanks and gathers back up their packs and supplies. The prince and his Second have almost reached where the scout has been holding their horses when a melodic voice stops them.

“Wait. You did not give us your name.”

The prince looks over his shoulder. It is the curious one he was studying earlier. Now upright, the scarf does not hide the handsome face who now stares back at him. Tufts of golden hair frame an elegant and angular visage, inlaid with rippling, sapphire eyes. The prince vaguely wonders how many warriors have been fell by this striking male.

“I said it was Ana A-”

“No, him.”

The High Alpha turns fully now towards the stranger. Those crystal orbs implore him to speak but he remains steadfast. Unyielding to some nameless Fae male-

A ghostly touch wisps across his cheek, like a thumb brushing across his skin, slow and comforting. His mind flashes back to his mother cupping his face when she would kiss him goodnight. His chest tightens inexplicably.

The prince’s voice comes out as if he is far away, lost in the swirl of memories from long ago. “Gabriel… Reyes.” The phantom touch lifts as quickly as it came.

A small smile passes over the beautiful warrior’s face. “Well met, Gabriel. I am Jack Morrison.” The male bows in greeting, but the prince can only stare at the ropes of gold and silver that sway and slide over his sun-kissed skin.

\---

Over the evening meal, Gabriel is lost in reverie. McCree is trying to give a report on the Underworld factions but the words quickly blur into meaningless sounds. His food is mostly untouched as well, a few bites here and there, meats pulled apart but not consumed. “Just, tell me again in the morning, McCree. I cannot concentrate on it right now.” Gabriel sighs, interrupting his Third. Ana shoots him a concerned glance but he motions that ‘it is nothing’ and makes to retreat to his quarters.

“I was borin’ myself anyways,” Jesse shrugs. “Amélie, could you be a dear and pass me some more of those mashed potatoes. And oh! Some of the-” The heavy dining room doors swing close and cut off his Third’s voice. Alone in the hallway, the prince strides to his room on hurried steps, his long coat whipping in his turbulence.

Curtains are thrust back, latches on the three Juliet balconies rip open, the cool sea breeze rushes in. Gabriel takes a full breath in the crisp, night air. Below him, Prismara stretches out on the soft cliffside slopes. Lights still flicker in shops and homes; the city’s free citizens enjoying all manners of companionship this evening. Somewhere out there, the strange band of Fae he met settle down for their first time within these walls. Did they have enough coin to rent out one of the nicer inns? Or did they settle on something more mediocre in one of the inconspicuous districts? And what of that odd warrior? Who could certainly disarm you with looks alone. Who carried no weapons but his latent charms and curiosities.

The prince huffs and shakes his head. His cadre would keep an eye on them and their towering Omega. In a week or so, his city would be relieved of this silent threat.

That night he leaves the windows open and while his recurrent nightmare returns, the terrors are blurred and foggy, as if he is watching through a misty glass. He awakes the next morning feeling less nauseous than usual, even cozy enough to lay in bed watching swirls of dust dance around in the morning sunlight.

\---

Gabriel does not venture out from his quarters until late afternoon, padding to the kitchen to silence his growling belly. Somewhere along the way, McCree falls into step behind him. “Where is Ana?” the High Alpha queries, his voice still groggy from finally getting up.

“With Fareeha down at the markets. Grabbin’ some supplies for her apprenticeship.”

Gabriel hums thoughtfully, “Seems like she is growing up so fast.”

“Ain’t that right. Our sparrin’ matches will not be one-sided for much longer.” Their footsteps echo around them. Jesse soon inquires, “Would you not let her join your court?”  

“Ana does not want her to.” Gabriel says matter-of-factly.

“An’ why’s that?”

“A chance at a normal life, I suppose.”

“This is ‘bout as normal as I’ve ever known,” McCree chuckles.

“For us, yes. But we never did get a chance to decide.” Gabriel halts to look at his Third, who does not squirm under his gaze. The prince reaches out and grasps McCree upper arm tightly, giving the young Fae a firm squeeze.

In the kitchen, Gabriel raids an assortment of sweet breads and fruits and settles down to listen to Jesse give the report from last night. The Underworld bosses have done well this year and the prince should expect a bountiful Tribute and renewed pledges of loyalty. They’ve only asked that he further open up the ports, allowing for trade with kingdoms previously embargoed. Jesse reaches into his coat and supplies a short list of the requested territories.

Gabriel eyes the names quickly. “Not the last one.”

His Third nods as he takes the parchment back. “I had told them you wouldn’t budge, but they insisted I still ask.”

The prince bites into a particularly juicy peach and swipes the back of his hand across his mouth. “Anything else?”

“Nope!” Jesse rocks back on his heels. “Do you have any plans? Orders, maybe?”

“Mm!” The prince quickly swallows down the peach flesh, raising a finger into the air. “Keep tabs on that Omega and his crew of Fae. I do not anticipate any issues from them, but I do not want to be surprised. Ana recommended the usual places to them so check there first.” The young male dips his head in understanding and leaves the prince to his meal.

When the estate becomes too quiet, too empty, Gabriel goes to walk along the sea wall near the city’s ports and fish markets. Most citizens do not know what Prismara’s ruler looks like which allows him to traverse the streets a normal inhabitant some days. It is not entirely foolproof however. Most guild leaders and bosses will recognize him, and of course it riles Ana up when he sneaks out unaccompanied, but sometimes he just needs to get away.

It is a lovely summer day near the coast. The tradewinds bring invigorating breezes as well as healthy trade and commerce into the protected bay. Prismara’s strategic location in the center of the curved continent enabled it to become a powerhouse on the world’s stage. Coveted and fought over for millennia, a powerful sorceress had one day cast the ward around the port, claiming the city for herself and establishing the first Fae city-state. Since Prismara did not have to abide by the laws and rules that governed an entire kingdom, it grew quickly without the financial burdens and bureaucratic red tape that often plagued other ports, flourishing until it became the wealthy and spectacular gem it is today.

Cultures from across the world mix and mingle in Prismara’s streets, creating a people and identity completely unique to the Fae world. One could shop for ancient religious texts, then hop to the store next door and procure some aphrodisiacs that would supposedly extend your stamina in bed, or some other ridiculous claim. The city’s rulers have historically upheld a _laissez faire_ policy when it came to the city’s commerce, allowing its economy to quickly adapt and change to the fluctuating wants of the Fae people. Gabriel’s reforms on the sex trade had been one of the most drastic and recent overhauls that the city experienced. Though many experts would agree that the reforms have only had a positive impact on the quality of life of the citizens _and_ merchants.

Gabriel stops along the sea wall and gazes down at the white foam waves crashing against a sturdy, granite foundation. He loves this city and its people. From the bay birds that squawk too early on the morning after a long night out, to the colorful kites and flags that soar along its piers, this city has long been what he calls home.

A melodic voice interrupts his musings, “Strayed kind of far, do you not think?”

To his left, the strange warrior from yesterday leans back on the sea wall, eyes following the spiraling flock of gulls above. Today, the Fae’s scarf is tied low around his hips, giving any on-looker an uninterrupted view of his finely defined musculature and the arching silver tattoo on his side. The breeze ruffles waves into his rich, flaxen locks; metal bands and ropes create the softest jingles on his body.

Those cerulean eyes roll to the side to watch him, waiting for a response.

Gabriel smirks, “And what about yourself? Leaving your Omega with one less guard?”

The blond Fae gives a lazy shrug. “I do not usually worry about Reinhardt. The male can usually take care of himself. I am _far_ more interested in why the _prince_ of this city is strolling around, all alone.” The warrior has a wicked look in his eyes, clearly knows too much.

Gabriel instinctually guards himself, muscles tighten, mind brings up a mental map of his surroundings. “Who says I am alone?” The High Alpha’s voice is low, tense, could have been carried off on the wind if the warrior was not so close.

“Hm, no one has pressed a blade to my throat yet.” The strange Fae flashes him a toothy grin, but Gabriel’s lips only curl into a scowl.

“What do you want from me?”

“Just... curious? I want to know more about our gracious and handsome host.”

The prince has had enough of this verbal banter. He pushes himself off the wall and turns to bolt back to the estate.

“Wait!” An arm holds him steady, warmth seeps through where the other Fae grabs him. Gabriel whirls on the male, ready to use force if necessary. “I was just-”

The scent hits him, _strong_ and immediately recognizable when they are almost chest to chest. The prince yanks his arm out of the other Fae’s hold, as if suddenly burned, and blatantly snarls at the other male.

“You _lied_!” He hisses. Gabriel’s mind is frantic, desperately wondering how far away Ana or Jesse might be.

“I have not lied about anything-”

“You deliberately gave us misinformation!” The prince barks, taking a step back. “That is so typical of your kind. Using others for your _pathetic_ pleasures and amusements. Twisting the truth into whatever form suits your needs.” Something akin to hurt flashes in those blue eyes but it is does not tide the flow of anger inside him.

“Gabriel, let me-”

“It is _Prince_ to you!” he spits. Nerves tingle on his fingertips, he needs to leave before something goes awry. He can feel his blood start to ice over in his veins.

Gabriel flees. His distressed march does not cease until he reaches the confines of his estate, where Ana springs to his side, smelling the rage on him. The prince hurriedly shrugs off his coat and tosses it on a nearby bench.

“We were fooled.” He announces to his Second. Gabriel steadies himself against the back of a chair, clawed fingers digging to the fine leather.

“How so?” Her voice calm, calculating. Something got past her eye, a feat she hates.

“The ‘Omega’ we met yesterday-”

“Reinhardt.”

“Yes, the huge male. He was a decoy.”

Ana’s expression flares. “But the scent-”

“Its source was masked by those perfumes and herbs. The one who was sitting, the one who introduced himself later, that is the real Omega.”

Ana stares at him with wide eyes, then curses under her breath. “How… how did you find this out?”

Gabriel runs a shaky hand through his dark curls. “The bastard ambushed me at the sea wall. Toyed with me, until I caught wind of his scent wafting off of him...”

Ana reaches out and gently places her hand on his upper arm, a stark contrast from the contact with the Omega earlier. “I will have them gone by tomorrow evening, Gabriel.”

\---

Fate seemed to have different plans though.

Once again, interesting news arrives the next morning over breakfast. A servant delivers a finely penned letter from the Omega, _Jack Morrison_ , asking that he and his guardians stay at the Prince’s estate for the remainder of their stay. Gabriel heaves with laughter until his sides burns, throat wheezes. The _absurdity_ of it all! Some cruel, wicked joke played on him by whatever gods watch from the heavens.

However, the proposition becomes less laughable when McCree, of all Fae, suggest that maybe he should honor the request. At first, Gabriel insists the male must be jesting, but when Jesse remains solemn, confusion wells up in his mind.

“Why the hell would I want that _trash_ wandering around these halls? In _our_ home!?” the prince snaps at his wayward Third.

Jesse swirls his cup of wine in hand. “You know I am a big proponent of keepin’ our enemies close, boss. Right now, we have no idea what they could be up to, and while I can keep tabs on ‘em, there is gonna be an information delay.” Noticing the prince is not quite convinced, the young male continues. “Look, Zarya and Mei-Ling are returin’ to the city tomorrow, and Angie got back last afternoon. Your court will be strong! We can easily-”

Gabriel shakes the table as he stands up quickly, fists come slamming down on mahogany wood. “That is what he wants! He _wants_ us to keep him close, so he can-”

“He hasn’t done anythin’ yet to show me that he’s hidin’ an ulterior motive! And if he’s puttin’ himself close to us, then I’ll also be close to him! And you know I will not hesitate to gut the bastard if I get a whiff of danger.”

The prince grinds his teeth together. Whipping his attention to Ana, he growls out, “What do you think?”

She needs no time to ponder. “We should agree to the proposition, but let them stay in one of the guest houses. I do not have much experience interacting with Omegas, and I would like to change that.”

Outnumbered, Gabriel pushes of the table and plops back down in his chair. Resting his head against the twisted backing, he gives a defeated sigh, “Fine.”

\---

As he suspected, it was not fine. The whole set up put him on edge, made him wary, knowing that an _Omega_ was residing so closeby. He walked around his own home feeling like _he_ was the stranger, felt that somehow this estate had been tainted by allowing such a wretched creature to reside in it. For days he rarely wandered out of his quarters, and when he did, he did not dare visit the sitting rooms where Ana and Jesse often queried Jack’s guardians for useful information, under the illusion of friendly curiosity.

They certainly were an odd bunch, the four Betas. The hulking male, Reinhardt, did indeed seem like the unofficial leader of the guardians. Beneath his impressive size and strength (Zarya had been sinking a lot of her free into challenging the male to frivolous brawn competitions), the male was uncommonly kind and lively. And whenever Gabriel would hurry past the rooms, he could often hear Ana quietly laughing to some exaggerated tale Reinhardt was weaving. Next was Bastion, a mute who was rarely seen without his avian companion perched on a shoulder. McCree had informed him that Bastion seemed to possess expansive knowledge of different fighting styles and seemed to know how to wield any weapon the Fae picked up, but tended to favor lightweight throwing knives and stars. In a small demonstration, the mute warrior had easily impaled some straw targets with a shocking amount of metal piercings. McCree had almost gotten a far-off look in his eyes when the young Fae had tried to verbally reconcile how such a peaceful being seemed to only serve pain in bulk.

Rounding out the motley group were two Fae from the smaller, desert landmass south of the main continent: Jamison and Mako, the “Junker Brothers”. Orphans from the crippling civil war there, they had banded together at a young age for survival in the turbulent political climate, a time when High Alphas swooped in from every corner to claim the mineral rich territory for themselves. Ana had warned the prince to keep an eye on any expensive jewels or rings he was wearing since Jamison seemed to be a minor kleptomaniac. From McCree’s frequent grumblings, Gabriel had suspicions that the tendency was not so _minor_. The other one, Mako, almost rivaled Reinhardt for sheer strength and girth. The warrior was adept with a nasty looking chained hook that enabled the male to pick off far targets and rope them into the fray. Where Mako was a calculating duelist, Jamison went for mayhem and indiscriminatory damage, concocting a frightening variety of corrosive elixirs and chemical deterrents.

Gabriel begrudgingly admitted that the Beta guardians this Jack had gathered together was impressive. If his father’s court still existed, they would probably make good candidates for the royal guard. They were exceedingly skilled and adaptive, able to cover each other’s weakness or provide ways to boost each other’s effectiveness. Sure, the prince’s cadre would have them outnumbered, but would they still outmatch them? And what of Jack’s own powers? The Omega had been surprisingly elusive during their stay at his estate. Almost unseen as he had been. McCree had spotted the male enough times to be sure that Jack hadn’t snuck out of the complex for any extended amount of time, but other than attending group meals, the Omega was still an enigma.

Unfortunately, that soon changed when Gabriel again found himself being ambushed by the male. What was most infuriating to him was that Jack had cornered him in his private study, a quiet sanctuary where the prince kept his few valued possessions on display. He had been lounging in the bay window, pouring over an old tome when Jack suddenly strode in, a gleaming look in his eyes.

“Get. Out,” Gabriel spits at the intruder.

Jack only looks amused as the Omega shuts the doors behind him and begins to leisurely wander throughout the cozy study.

“Are you deaf?” The prince slams the book shut and sits upright. Gabriel watches Jack notice his mother’s jewel resting on a center table. The Omega moves to grab it. “Do not touch that!” The warning comes out sudden and harsh, freezing Jack’s motion.

The Omega pulls away. “It is much more vivid in person,” the other male’s voice is quiet and thoughtful.

“What is?” Gabriel asks, confused.

“That,” the other male answers, eyes cast downwards at the elegant broach.

“How… how could you have possibly seen my mother’s pin before?” The tips of the prince’s finger bristle in cautious curiosity.

Jack only grins and turns around to peruse the expansive bookshelves in the room, leaving Gabriel to wonder how such a male could continue walking around with such little clothes on. Eventually, Jack does speak up, but not to answer the earlier question. “Are you not a least bit curious about me? And my powers?”

The prince barks a brassy laugh, “I do not give _two shits_ about Omegas. The lot of you stroll around acting like the world is your playground, and flaunt how we are all at the mercy of your constantly changing whims and wants. My only solace had been how few of you there are and the chances of running into your kind being slim, but I have clearly pissed off the gods,” the High Alpha rasps, his voice dripping with venom.

At Gabriel’s declaration, Jack’s eyebrows knit together, his lips pull down in a frown. “That is a… harsh stereotype to have.”

“You have not exactly been proving me wrong.”

Jack’s shoulders sag as he exhales a long breath. “You are right. I intentionally misled you, and then I clearly pushed your boundaries that day on the boardwalk. I… I am sorry.”

The prince blinks. Caught off guard, he only musters up a noncommittal grunt then turns his head away from the other Fae. His fingers idly brush against the worn spine of the old tome in his hands.

After a moment, he glances back to Jack. “What… are your powers then, Omega.”

For a moment, the Fae male almost looks disappointed… in something; he knows not what. But a smile quickly replaces whatever snapshot of vulnerability Gabriel witnessed. Jack again looks to his mother’s ruby brooch, studying it carefully.

Gabriel is about to open his mouth to goad the male to hurry up when the brooch wiggles slightly and then… floats into the air. He stands up a rush, watching the jewel tetter and swirl in the air. Next, the lit candles in the room lift upwards as well, flying on an unseen wind. All manners of objects twist and turn before him, defying the earth’s universal pull. The tome he is holding is suddenly yanked from his grasp, soaring over to the Omega and plopping down in the male’s hands.

“Te--telekinesis?” The prince balks, remembering the feel of a ghostly caress on his cheek when he first meet the Omega. Jack nods, amused. “Is this your only gift?”

The blond Fae flips the book over and reads over the title: _An Economic History of Prismara - From Political Hardship to Financial Bounty by Andrew Smith_. A genuine smile graces the Omega’s lips. Silently, Gabriel is thankful he decided to have another go at getting through that dry text instead of giving into something more fantastical, or gods forbid, something salacious.

“No,” Jack finally responds. “But _this_ ”--he sends the brooch gliding over to Gabriel and gently deposits the jewel in an empty palm--“is the only power of mine that has a physical attribute. My other ability is much more abstract.”

The impressive ruby feels cool in the prince’s hot hand. “Such as?”

The objects floating in the air slowly settle down to their initial resting places. Jack captures his gaze and holds it steady. “I also have precognition, and… sometimes I am able to form a weak, mental bond with the person I am scrying. Sens thoughts and feelings through to them.” The Fae Omega takes a slow step towards the prince. “That is how I had seen the jewel before.”

Understanding rings in Gabriel’s mind. “Y-you spied into my dreams?”

Jack speaks quietly, unphased by the prince’s tone. “I would not say spying when you were mentally screaming for help, Ga--ah, _Prince_. You have been feeling more rested, yes? Since I have been… intervening?”

The prince is hard-pressed to be angry at the other Fae. Jack looks sincerely concerned, and the sudden respite from his recurring nightmare has been a boon, both on his body and cognitive health. For the first time in their interaction, Gabriel speaks low and soft, “Why are you here?”

Jack takes another step towards him. The distinctive scent of an Omega is now ever present on his mind, but mixed in with it is Jack’s own unique musk: something perhaps akin to lemongrass. “You may not believe me, but I only came here to find you. We’re not actually looking for rare valuables or anything...”

The prince’s fingers slowly wrap around the filagree pin; the back of his neck feels electric as the hairs start to stand up. “And what would you want with me?”

The Omega sways just slightly on his feet, as if he meant to take a third step closer but decided against it. “I… I foresaw that you had an important crossroad ahead in your future, and if you choose to act on it, I saw the impact you could have on this continent. I also saw that I could help you with this endeavor, and so… I sought you out.”

“Ha.” Gabriel’s laugh is cold. “Whatever you saw will not come to pass. I have no interests in the world outside these city walls.” Unable to bare the sight of Jack any longer, the prince turns to peer through the study’s window out into the courtyard beyond.

Jack presses on, “Gabriel, you are the rightful heir of the Evenfall kingdom! You could-”

“Enough. You know _nothing_ about me,” he snaps, quietly wishing Fate had not made the wretched creature’s immune to the High Alpha’s Voice.

Silence ebbs between them. Hidden from Jack’s sight, the prince clenches his jaw. The day’s revelations start to weigh heavy on him.

He then hears soft footsteps pad to the study entrance. Faintly, before the doors swing close once again, Jack utters, “I want to know you.”

\---

As much as he tries to deny it, Gabriel feels regretful for how the conversation between him and Jack ended that day in his study. The Omega seemed sincere, and the revelation that Jack was responsible for taking the edge off his nightmares each evening had made him start to slowly rethink his early assumptions about the male. In-spite of that however, Gabriel was staying as reclusive as ever, only watching the intermingling of Jack’s cadre with his own from afar, which was becoming a more and more common occurrence as the visiting Fae eased into their second month at the prince’s city. Young Fareeha has taken a strong liking to Reinhardt, who fills her imagination with tales of wonder and bravery, and is always a willing spar partner. Her mother also seems to share the propensity to gravitate towards the enormous warrior. On more than one occasion, Gabriel has spotted them in a quiet corner of the main house, talking easily and warmly.

From Bastion assisting Mei-Ling with her science research and experiments, to Amélie often watching the Junkers delight and dazzle with their party tricks (he cannot recall the last time he saw the widow failing so hard to hide her amused grins), it is almost frightening how quickly the foreigners are becoming welcomed additions to his family. Even McCree had let his guard down weeks ago, citing that if Jack wanted to kill them all, there was honestly little they could do against his telekinesis.

These days, his thoughts always seemed to drift back to the resident Omega. His mind pouring over what Jack had said, about wanting to get to know him. The male seemed… genuine about it. And he did make the journey here _just_ to assist him, for whatever that upcoming crossroad may be. But, Gabriel just could not let an Omega in. Too many of his loved ones lay dead at the hands of one of Jack’s kind.

So when Jack knocks on his bedroom door one morning, Gabriel is nearly too surprised to notice that the male is wearing an _actual_ shirt today.

The Omega smiles as Gabriel swings the door open, the corner of his eyes crinkling when he sees the prince’s obvious shock. “May I come in?” Jack’s singsong voice asks.

Gabriel is taken aback by the request. “...No?”

Jack’s shoulders shake as he laughs. “It is not… It is just that… you rarely come out of your private quarters. And when you do, it is often just for meals. This has been the only place where one could find you.”

“Perhaps that has been my intention.”

“Well then, it is why I am now here, instead of approaching you in one of the sitting rooms or courtyards.” The High Alpha sighs and begins to close the door on Jack. “Wait! Look, I’ll stand out here if if you really do not want me in your room. I-I just want to talk-”

The door swings back open fully. Gabriel glares at the other Fae with piercing dark pools. “Why are you so interested in me?”

Jack’s eyes widen; it is his turn to be caught off guard. “Well, you are very,”--a tan hand cards through the male’s golden whipping of hair as Jack nervously chuckles--“are you really ignorant of the magnetic draw you have on others? You did not amass a loyal group of talented warriors and wield control over the wealthiest city in Fae lands on your good looks alone, Gabriel Reyes.” A playful spark dances in Jack’s brilliant orbs. The prince notices the faintest blush on the male’s cheeks.

For moment, they hang in uncertainty before the prince motions that Jack may enter. The Omega steps over the threshold slowly, as if entering a sacred place (which it very well might be).

Like the rest of the main house, Gabriel’s room is styled exquisitely. Where there are splashes of colors, the hues are of the richest saturations and vibrancies. The furniture pieces are ornate without being gaudy. The art hanging on walls are impossibly detailed and captivating, but do not seem the least bit fussy. Scattered throughout the bedroom is an eclectic collection of knick knacks and objects. A fine set of pottery from the Ilios Isles. Intricate, golden statuettes from the Numbani kingdom. A shimmering tapestry strung above the bed frame, hand-stitched by Nepal monks. The prince’s inner sanctum is a complete reflection of the city outside: gorgeous, rich, and varied.

Quietly, Gabriel leads them to a small sitting area, slightly removed from the main space. There, the prince settles into a plush arm chair. Jack sits opposite of him.

“Did you-” Gabriel begins but gets interrupted by the other male.

“I would like to tell you more about myself. I, ah… I realized that I had been prying into your life quite frequently without first offering something, and I would like to remedy that, if you were interested.” Jack is fiddling with a swath of cloth on his soft trousers waiting for the prince’s consent. Gabriel only needs to a moment to consider before nodding his willingness. Jack beams and inches forward in his chair.

“Would you also allow me to try something? Remember when I mentioned how I can send feelings and thoughts through the weak mental bond between us?” Gabriel nods again, distinctly more suspiciously this time however. “I have only been using it in a minor capacity to… you know”--implying the haze that blankets any nightmares the prince has--“but I am quite positive can send whole images to you, even recalled memories. I could effectively show you my mind,” Jack finishes.

The proposition is interesting to say the least. Curiosity edges him to agree, but to open his mind to this male? “You will only be sending things _through_ the bond to me, correct? You will not be poking through my head?”

The Omega looks alarmed at the question. “I would never do such a thing, Gabriel. Unless someone forced my hand, I do not broach the sanctity of someone’s consciousness lightly.”

“What about the images from my nightmares?”

“You send those _to_ me, caused by the high stress and strong emotions the dream invoked in you.”

Gabriel wriggles slightly in his chair. Such a strange thing this connection between them was. But the knowledge that Jack does not peer into his inner thoughts was… comforting. “How do we begin then?” he queries.

Jack scoots up another inch and rests his palms on his knees. The Fae male closes his eyes and Gabriel mimics. “Relax your mind and focus on the blackness. In a moment you will begin seeing my memories.”

The prince is expecting the sensation to be similar to when he recalls a past experience, a little fuzzy and out of focus, blurry faces of Fae he does not remember. So a gasp is ripped from his mouth when a vivid scene erupts into his mind’s eye.

He is inside a quaint house. A window above the small kitchen sink shows an expanse of fields and gardens outside. A Fae female, long hair kissed by the sun, chops vegetables on the countertop. She turns suddenly and speaks to him. A tiny voice, not his own, responds. The conversation is muddled however, as if the two Fae are speaking underwater. Suddenly, Jack’s voice rings aloud, narrating.

“We lived on a small farm, in the Omega-ruled territory of Hanamura. My mother was only ever a single parent. She had told me that my father was a powerful Omega that served in a High Alpha’s court until an uprising struck him down. She led me to believe he was honorable, brave, and gifted. How incredulous she always was to be the lucky _soul-mate_ of such an renowned Omega.”

Gabriel’s breath hitches at the term. Fae people frequently mated, something akin to marriage in human terms, but _soul-mates_ were unique to Omegas. It was a primal and mystical bond that Fate drew between two individuals. Such a bond was exceedingly rare and coveted, nearly bordering on the sacred in Fae society. However, Fate was not always so kind to her playthings. There was never a guarantee that an Omega would meet their soul-mate, maybe having fallen prey to illness or a blade before their meeting.

The scene in his mind changes. The Fae female from before is now frail and laying in bed. There is a tan hand that rubs small circles into her weak arm.

“It was only later on, when she neared the end of her life, that I learned the actual nature of their relationship. While it was true he was pledged to a ruling High Alpha and was an exceedingly talented warrior, he was brutish and vile. My mother was a lowly maid in the King’s palace when they crossed paths one day. He claimed her instantly… forced her to serve in his bedroom. During his heats, he would ra-... he would rape her incessantly.

“But… she hid the horrors of her past so well. Raised me to believe my sire was a good mate to her, someone I could have been proud of. And she was only kind and loving towards me when I must have been a constant reminder of him. The things she must have seen in my face sometimes...”

A hard lump forms in Gabriel’s throat, bobbing rough against his muscles. Suddenly, beautiful pink petals rain down over Jack’s ailing mother, whisking her away.

“My powers showed themselves early,” Jack says, moving onwards. In his mind, Gabriel watches as a fat orb of water pinches upwards from a clear stream. It sloshes and morphs as he witness what must be Jack discovering his telekinesis. Shrill voices promptly shout at him from nearby. The view turns and a small band of Fae children are bounding over. Their tiny fingers point excitedly at the floating sphere. With a quick flick of the wrist, the water is flung towards the gathered children, drenching them with excited screams.

“When I was old enough, elders from the Shimada family visited us and offered to train me. My mother was so proud and insisted I must accept, which I did, but with caveat that I would be able to make frequent trips back to see her and help with the farm.”

Gabriel’s vision changes to what appears to be the inside of an elaborate dojo. A circle of warriors surrounds him but seem to be frozen in mid-charge, weapons shaking in their hands. Slowly, something lifts them skyward, inch by inch. They float, ten feet… then twenty. They writhe there, held by an unseen force. Then, a booming voice calls out and the warriors drop from the sky, landing on nimble feet. This must be some of Jack’s training sessions.

“The elders taught me to envision my telekinesis as invisible hands with which I could manipulate the world around me. I could focus on having a large one”--an image of Jack hoisting a colossal boulder upwards pops in his mind--“or, I could have many, tiny ones.” Now Gabriel is seeing the moment in his study, when Jack had sent his possessions orbiting around them. The scene slowly zooms in and Gabriel sees his own mesmerized expression, eyes slightly flitting about, watching objects somersault through the air. A white flash suddenly erases the image, as if Jack lingered longer than he intended.

“As my mother’s health deteriorated over the years, I left the Shimada clan to stay by her side. And when she passed, I could not stomach being on the farm anymore and left Hanamura entirely.” Gabriel watches as memories of Jack’s travels slide by. There is a seedy-looking tavern, then the inside of a grand palace, decorated for the winter festivities. “The idea of working in a court did not sit well with me, knowing the truth about my father. So I became a nomad instead, finding some companions along the way.”

Jack’s cadre is gathered around a worn table. Rich laughter fills the air and there is a feast set before them. Gabriel immediately thinks of his own family, and the lively and endearing moments that they’ve shared over food, drink, and warm company. A smile pulls at his lips as he watches the memory. The edges of the happy scene start to fade until Gabriel’s mind only sees blackness.

Abruptly, a blip of a raging fire flares in the darkness. Then another flash of the angry element. A wary voice mumbles something, repeating itself in-between visions of a fire licking at wood. Slowly, the muffled filter over the voice pulls away and Gabriel can clearly someone other than Jack speaking into his mind.

' _...old onto this, little one. It will keep you safe.'_ Then there is a quick snapshot of a tiny hand holding tight onto something.

The prince’s heart surges, he feels himself tremble in his chair. There is no mistaking it; Jack had somehow heard Orin’s voice the day his guardian whisked the prince off into the night while his home burned behind them. Had somehow seen _him_. Jack begins speaking again as the intermittent and piecemeal images cycle in his mind.

“One day, I began having these strange visions. They were different from my usual prophetic sight in that it was jumbled and nonsensical. I had not called upon my powers, had not tried to scry a child. They continued for a few days, then suddenly stopped. Just the same images and voice playing over and over. When my group finally reached a large town, I had heard news of a tragedy in the court of Evenfall: the estate of the ruling High Alpha had burned, the entire bloodline perished in the fires. I then understood what I had been seeing, and the dark secret I now carried.

“The heir to Evenfall was _alive_! And whomever they were, Fate had set me on a path that would somehow collide with them. But for a long time, I did not get any more visions of this mysterious, young heir. A hundred years passed before I got more visions of the heir, of _you_.”

Something comes into focus through the gloom: a forest green banner with a golden crest on it. Gabriel does not immediately recognize it at first, but realization slowly dawns in his mind. It is the old crest of Prismara. The symbol of her former ruler that has since been replaced with Gabriel’s.

“The hints were so frustratingly vague. A single crest. A flag flapping in a strong wind. A dark hand turning over objects in a market. I knew that somehow these were images of what _you_ were seeing, but they never gave enough information for me to pin down exactly where you were. That was, until I finally discovered what that crest meant. It was stamped on a tattered parchment I came across laying on the desk of a innkeeper. The old crest of _Prismara_! Since the Ocean’s Jewel had been under new rule for quite some time, I did not make the connection.

“I finally had a clear idea of where the lost heir may be, and so I came looking for you. And when I saw you riding out to my group, on the outskirts of your city, it was unreal. Here was the heir I had been having visions of for years and I… I just had to learn your name.”

‘ _Gabriel… Reyes.’_ He hears himself say in Jack’s vision.

“But then...” The image changes to their encounter at the sea wall. The prince watches himself get yanked back towards Jack, rage sizzling in his eyes. “I learned that you hated me. Learned that some Omega had cut you deep and that… my actions only further fueled this distrust and pain you held.

“So that is why I wanted to show you this. So that you will know that I would _never_ hurt you, Gabriel.”

The visions pull back and the prince feels a presence on his mind he did not notice before it lifts away. With a few blinks, he grounds himself back into his own body and looks at Jack sitting before him. There is such raw emotion in the Omega’s eyes; they seem to sparkle with held back tears, out of sadness or happiness, he knows not. Somehow, the moment they are currently sharing feels more intimate than countless ones spent peering into the male’s very mind.

Jack speaks once again, his voice nearly breaking, “Because I have been searching for you for such a long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks roll by and sea breezes now bring a sharp sting to the city of Prismara. The last days of summer ebb away for the birth of autumn and with it the celebration of Starfall draws closer. Already, visitors trickle in for the celestial occurrence, an event that only happens once every decade. High class Fae vie for the most sought after accommodations while the remaining travelers rent everything from rooms above taverns to spare bedrooms in houses. It is also the only time of year when other magical folk and even humans travel to Fae lands, all to bear witness to the spectacular and, as many would claim, romantic festival in the gleaming city.

In lieu of this, Gabriel’s estate has become a hotbed of commotion as anyone and everyone wants to be seen at one of the extravagant parties he throws for visiting royal entourages. Well, more correctly, one of the parties _Amélie_ throws in _his_ name since she is ever the phenomenal hostess, and he can hardly stomach having so many Fae buzzing around his home. Once everyone has gorged themselves on his wine and food, he ventures out to fulfill his social obligations and then retreats once again to his quiet study.

Which is also where he has allowed Jack to hide during these outrageous and noisy gatherings. The other male cited the tendency for High Alphas to treat him as a souvenir, something to be acquired during their travels, as his reason for seeking asylum during the festivities. Gabriel had granted his request and together they pass the time swapping tales about their various endeavors and adventures, solving riddles and logic puzzles, and even engaging in thoughtful debates about political science and governing.

What strikes Gabriel deep is how much _older_ Jack is and how well the other male hides his wisdom and practical knowledge. The Omega is well into his fifth century while Gabriel has only edged into his second. Comparative age usually does not impact much in Fae society, due to their extended lifetimes, but it is a constant reminder to Gabriel how much he mis-characterized Jack.

“I must admit,” Jack starts, breaking the prince from the text he had been reading. “This will be the first time I have attended the Starfall celebration.”

“Really now?” Gabriel sits up from his recline. “I find that surprising. I would think you have, in all your years and travels.”

“It just never seemed to work out! Either I was too far away to make the journey in time, or I was preoccupied with another cause.” Those cerulean eyes quickly capture his own.

A sudden urge bubbles up in the prince. “Tomorrow night is the main event. Will you…” the prince slowly closes the open book in his lap, a finger holds his place in the text. “Will you spend it with me?”

Jack does not try to hide the shock on his face, and a warm heat envelops the prince’s belly when Jack’s melodic voice only compliments the other male’s obvious delight. “I would love to.”

Gabriel cannot stop a small smile as he reopens his book and picks back up where he left off.

\---

The next evening, it feels like it takes an eternity for the sun to finally set. The prince paces ideally in the main area of his quarters, waiting for Jack to arrive. Unusually, Gabriel feels jittery, nervous as a live wire sparks in the back of his neck. Perhaps it is the shared anticipation and excitement in the city rubbing off on him, or at least, that is what he tells himself.

A soft knock at the door has Gabriel hopping to answer it. Jack waits before him, stunning in a vivid, azure tunic. Elaborate gold embroidering near the angled neckline flaunts the Jack’s bare chest. An onyx braided cord hangs tied at his hips and chain earrings chime softly when Jack moves into the room. Gabriel’s own dark ensemble stands in sharp opposition to the Omega’s, but he finds it very fitting.

The prince watches as Jack gives him a languid once-over. Those mischievous lips curl in a slow smirk.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, _what?_

“Do you only ever wear black?” The Omega teases, reaching out to feel the material of his long shirt.

“Hm… sometimes red.” To which he receives a lover’s laugh, soft and warm. A curl of electricity licks at his throat.

The prince gestures for Jack to follow him up a small spiral staircase, and soon the two males step out onto Gabriel’s private balcony. Candle lanterns greet them, hanging from stands or sitting proudly on tables. Potted plants and ivy carpets grew lush with the summer sunshine, and trays of food and drink have been laid out tastefully by unseen servants. But what captivates the eye is how the Ocean’s Jewel, the shining city of Prismara, radiates outwards below them.

“Oh, _wow._ ” Jack steps slowly towards the railing, eyes wide with wonder. Gabriel watches quietly as Jack leans on the stone guard rails and peers down at the glorious view. Street lights glow softly on the flow of people flocking to the city’s plentiful outdoor spaces, or towards the expansive sea boardwalks. Tonight, no Fae will be indoors, and instead Prismara will be lit from the outside and from above. The cold night breeze glides along Jack’s shirt and the prince joins the Omega in looking out at the magnificent panorama. For a while, they stay there, side by side in quiet reverence.

“Heeey you two!!” A voice from below breaks the trance.

It is young Fareeha who stands waving up at them. She is there helping her mother finish setting up for the little get-together Gabriel’s court always throws for themselves. It is a private affair, a nice change from the hectic and public social events they had been hosting. Ana, draped in a sparkling dress the color of brilliant moonlight, quips at the young Fae to quit bothering the the pair and Fareeha sulks away. The two males transition to watching their companions arrive in the expansive veranda, which has been decorated in a similar fashion to the private balcony they now stand on. By now, it is plainly evident that the lines between Jack and Gabriel’s respective cadres have been blurred. Individual Fae swell and flow from one group to another, coalescing then collapsing in a repetitive cycle.

“You know,” Jack begins, breaking the silence, “Reinhardt has asked me to let him stay in the city. Permanently.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm,” Jack nods shallowly.

Together, they find the towering male shadowing Ana. When the two Fae mingle with others, their arms brush ever so slightly and often the pair pull away to converse between themselves. It is not hard to see the closeness that had blossomed between the warriors over the last few months.

Jack continues, “He will pledge his warhammer to you, if you would have him in your court.”

Gabriel taps a finger thoughtfully. “He is a formidable warrior, and good company. But you say this as if you are planning on leaving the city.”

The blond male shrugs softly. “We will eventually outstay our welcome, I imagine. You have been a gracious host, but we are only guests...”

A twang of terror plucks at the prince’s heart. “What about your assistance with the crossroad you foresaw?”

“There is no telling when it may actually come to pass, and you seem firm in your decision to not act upon it, should it present itself. You have no desire to take back your birthright.” Jack shrugs again, turning to him with a sad smile. “But let us not talk about that tonight, for I fear it will ruin the merriment.” The Omega gives a forced chuckle and heads over to pluck some snacks from the generous offerings.

As the night grows deeper, the sounds from the veranda start to hush and Gabriel motions for Jack to sit down on one of the outdoor couches. Starfall is about to begin, and the city quivers, waiting for its arrival.

At first, it is just a tiny streak across the black sky. But then there is another, closer than the first one. A third! A fourth! Then, countless. Blazing brilliantly overhead, a shower of enormous falling stars light up Prismara. They mystify the eye, sparkling like roaring spirits racing past, casting their light upon the awestruck onlookers. After a long moment, the prince pulls his gaze away from the dazzling meteor shower to the other male. Jack’s mouth hangs open just a bit, paralyzed seeing the celestial show for the first time. In the soft light, the Omega looks just as stunning. A compulsion fills the prince.

With a slow motion, Gabriel moves to be next to the other Fae, warmth rolls between them where they touch. Jack turns to look at him as he sits down, then the Omega leans almost imperceptibly into him. There they stay, quietly watching the heavens.

“Jack…” Gabriel rasps, barely a whisper.

“Yes?” the melodic voice breathes back.

“St--stay here,” a quiet plea. Gradually, Jack turns to face him, those resplendent eyes now gaze at him with the same awe. The prince continues, “Stay here, in my estate. Do not… do not go yet.” The warmth in his core grows until it fills every space and crevice in his body. He wonders if Jack can feel him burning up from the inside out.

“Of course,” the voice shivers.

A spark races up Gabriel’s spine as he realizes what has passed between them.

When the kiss happens, it is a slow affair; a tentative exploration colored by Gabriel’s past pain, loss, and distrust. But Jack is tender with him. There is no rush, no boundaries pushed. When they pull away, their hearts both drum rapidly, and they collide together once more under the falling night sky. It does not progress past a few gentle moments and timid touches. The ambient noise from the party below eventually picks up and they wrap themselves in a quiet corner of the world.

The night beats on and Jack silently falls asleep on Gabriel’s chest, the Omega’s belly pleasantly full on wine. The other male’s wild locks tickle the prince’s nose when he leans down to sniff the sharp hints of lemongrass and mint. He wants to run his fingers through the Omega’s blond mane, which is a delightful contrast to his own brown curls, but fears waking Jack.

What surprises him the most is how he never catches the intoxicating pheromones that Omegas are capable of producing, dangerous chemicals that can warp an Alpha’s mind into a cauldron of primal desire and irrationality. Even tonight, Jack never coaxes Gabriel to give something he does not want himself. Just another realization that makes his cheeks burn with regret, to have judged someone so harshly that fast became a dear friend and… something more.

Caressed by gentle sea breezes, the prince rests his head against the plush couch back and he too falls asleep under a luminous, shooting sky. For the first time in a long time, the lost heir dreams of the snow dusted pines and spruces of Evenfall in winter, of clear rivers tumbling over grey stones, and the magnificent manor that overlooked it all.

\---

The din of metal scraping against metal reverberates around the sparring room, a soft floored, spartan place where Gabriel’s warriors hone their skills against each other. Presently, Mako and McCree are engaging in a friendly duel before the gathered crowd. The Beta’s wicked hook whistles through the air as McCree tumbles out of its way. Today the young Fae has forgone his usual crossbow for a curved scimitar, made for flaying and carving flesh. McCree charges are the larger Fae, trying to exploit an opening while Mako has to swing back his hook. A nasty kick sends Jesse sliding across the dirt, his scimitar knocked out of his hand. The whistle of the hook again sings through the air and the dance of battle begins anew.

Gabriel watches the fight closely, his mind buzzing as he muses over what strategies he himself would against the formidable warrior. A pair of quiet footsteps behind him rustles the prince from his thoughts. He turns to look over his shoulder to see Jack eying him with amusement.

“How come I never see you spar?” the Omega asks, interested.

Gabriel shrugs, looking back to the match. “I do not much like it.”

“Fascinating. A High Alpha whose blood does not hunger for the drumbeat of war,” Jack’s voice is a teasing melody. In front of them, Ana calls the duel a draw before both warriors can stagger back to their feet. Blood drops decorate the soft floor and Angela beckons the fighters over to get their wounds dressed.

Zarya and Bastion ready themselves to take to the floor, but Jack quickly speaks up, “Spar me, Gabriel.”

The challenge is loud enough for every Fae to turn their heads towards the duo. The prince stands there shocked from the sudden proposition, and can only watch as the grin on Jack’s face widens. The Omega cocks his head to the side, gesturing to the empty arena. Gabriel can almost hear that melodic voice spurring him on. _Let us play~_

Fareeha’s excited giggles ring out as the two males step into the middle of the room. Ana looks weary as she glances between Gabriel and Jack. Instinct tells her not to let her High Alpha fight alone, but the prince has tricks of his own.

“No weapons,” Gabriel announces to this opponent.

“Works for me. Though I fear you are putting yourself at a distinct disadvantage, Prince.” Jack’s growl sets his blood aflame, triggers a deep power within him. Soon, he can feel the icy touch of his magic igniting across his skin.

High Alphas are blessed with supernatural abilities, usually in the form of elemental proficiencies, just never in the abundance or strength that Omegas command. But Gabriel’s bloodline is ancient, and one of the secrets he holds dear is the dangerous magic he summons from his veins. After all, it takes more than a Voice and cunning mind to hold sway over a city.

The two Fae square off against each other; Gabriel knows Jack will try to pin him with those invisible hands, after which, there is not much that can be done. The slightest upkick of dust on the arena floor is all the warning the prince gets before he feels an unseen squeeze around his body. With just moments to do so, Gabriel vanishes into the air.

Jack takes a step backwards, his cerulean eyes are blown wide, searching frantically for Gabriel. The faintest _whoosh_ of air sounds behind the Omega. Jack swirls away from the blow, but just barely. The prince is still coming at him and Jack mentally swings back a telekinetic hand to swat Gabriel away, but again the High Alpha slips into nothingness.

Gabriel feels the tug of reality as he squeezes himself through the fabric of this world. His bones feel twice as heavy as the prince wades through this hidden dimension. A ghostly pressure whips through the prince, churning his insides. It must be one of Jack’s hands, sweeping through the air trying to find him. With ease, Gabriel tumbles back into the world, just to the Omega’s left with another blow primed.

It connects and sends Jack keeling into the dirt. Much to Gabriel’s disappointment, the male does not stay down for long and rolls into a crouch, his lips are pulled back in an excited snarl. Gabriel retreats into nothingness again, winnowing behind Jack once more. The prince quickly learns it is a mistake when he feels a massive hand clamp down around him as soon as he drops out of the void. The prince chokes on a garbled sound of surprise as the hand squeezes him, hard. He cannot concentrate enough to summon the magic to make him vanish.

Jack turns around slowly and surveys his catch. “You can winnow?” he breathes. His light skin blossoms with redness where Gabriel hit him.

The pressure on the prince’s body is too great from him to actually respond, so he hopes the defiant look he gives Jack is enough to appease his inquiry. Jack crosses his arms and shifts his weight. “I will say I am impressed, Gabriel. It is unusual for a High Alpha to possess magic beyond just simple elemental manipulation…” the voice trails off in thought.

The hand holding him relaxes, just the slightest, and Gabriel begins calling his magic back to him, letting it grow and flare until he feels its comforting tingle in every nerve. Then, as if carried on a breeze, the prince’s body wafts into black smoke, coiling out of the invisible hand’s grasp. Jack watches in the smoky mist loop through the air in wonder, mouth hanging agape. The dark cloud curls across the floor and Gabriel coalesces out for the formless mist, a sinister delight dancing in his licorice eyes.

“You should send the others out, my prince.” Jack’s voice sings, sensuous and charming.

Gabriel beckons to Ana and his Second clears the room. The static of two forces about to come to blows singes the stale air. Fareeha whines as her mother shuffles her out, and with a slow moan, the door swings shut behind the pair, leaving the prince and the prophet alone.

Jack lunges to him. The Fae is fast, as if riding a wayward current. Gabriel blocks the Omega’s initial blow, and dodges the arc of claws slashed at him. The High Alpha drops low and knocks Jack’s legs from under him. With a frustrated growl, the blond warrior rolls back onto his feet and sends a crashing ‘hand’ towards Gabriel. It slams into the prince, hard and quick, squashes him against the far wall. The wooden walls groan against the force. Gabriel tries to dissolve himself into smoky mist again but the giant hand cups the dark warrior in a way that leaves no place for his vaporous form to slip through. He is trapped, as if in an imperceptible bottle.

Satisfaction spreads across Jack’s features as the Omega straightens himself up. Gabriel is too crushed to winnow and too trapped to wraith away. “Have I won?” Jack asks.

The hand is slowly constricting the air out of the prince’s lungs with every exhale. He only has moments before lightheadedness renders him unable to fight anymore. Gabriel slams his eyes shut and calls upon the last wisps of his ancient powers. When the prince’s eyes flutter open, gone are the brown irises and whites of his eyes.

\---

Jack stares into vivid pools of scarlet red floating in a sea of inky black. The grains of wood behind his captive seem like they’re swirling into countless eyes that peer into his very bones. The Omega feels suddenly queasy and too heavy; he sways on his feet, the world slowly tilting to the left. The blond Fae tries to shift his weight to the unnatural phenomenon but he still feels his feet slipping and crashes to the ground anyways.

Jack mentally pulls back his invisible hands and instead curls them around himself in a protective cocoon. Now released, Jack watches in terror as Gabriel _floats_ over to him. Gruesome horns spiral out of the prince’s forehead and tendrils from the void lick and glide around him. The Omega can feel a lump of bile surge in his throat; a wave of nausea crests over Jack and he vomits onto the ground. Spittle sags from his lips as he looks up and beholds the nightmare prince. A clawed appendage, with fingers too long, reaches out at him. The protective hands of Jack’s own magic cringes away at the ghastly touch and the creature covers his mouth in a wicked grip. The warped figure utters something in an unknown tongue and suddenly the world goes black. The last thing that registers in Jack’s mind is a pair of hands catching his head.

He awakes hours later in Gabriel’s bedroom. On the prince’s bed no less. His body still feels heavy, but gone is the sensation of _wrongness_ that had him heaving on the arena floor. With jerky motions, Gabriel rises from a nearby chair and approaches the bed. The prince looks completely normal again, but those deep, brown eyes swirl with trepidation and worry. Jack tries to prop himself onto his elbows but his muscles protest and the Omega slumps back down. Gabriel surges forward to help but his body goes rigged at the last moment and the prince pulls away quickly, his head turns away.

“Gabriel…” Jack’s voice is raw and choked.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to… i-it got out of hand…” the prince’s voice is strained with shame. Gabriel even flinches when Jack softly touches his crossed arms.

“Stop.” A soft command. “Look at me.” Another one.

The prince slowly turns back to hold Jack’s eyes, his eyes shimmer with a watery coating. Jack’s heart aches at the sight.

“You’ve been blessed with powers from the Reaper himself,” Jack whispers. The prince’s shoulders sag visibly.

“Yes…” Gabriel rasps. “I only meant to scare you into pulling your magic back, I did not mean to cause such a-” a gentle squeeze on his arm silences the dark Fae.

“It is okay. I am not afraid of you.” A tender smile graces Jack’s face and the Omega tugs Gabriel down onto bed. The prince encases the other male in his arms and stifles some ragged breathes into one of the many pillows. Jack’s warm hand slides across his broad back in soothing motions. “You are probably one of the most powerful High Alpha’s I have meet, but I will never be afraid of you,” Jack whispers gently into Gabriel’s ear. He kisses the other male’s temple and Gabriel shudders above him.

They lay like that for many long moments until Gabriel’s mumbled apologies cease and the sun hangs heavy in the evening sky.

\---

Nights later, a rapid trio of knocks on his bedroom door rouses Gabriel from his slumber. The noises repeat themselves incessantly until Gabriel stumbles over and pulls the door open. He blinks at the Fae who greets him.

Jamison twitches nervously in front of him, awash with streaks of moonlight. “We’ve got a problem, cobber,” the Beta’s voice twangs loudly in the hallway. “C’mon, do not got much time to dilly dally.” The foreign Fae all but yanks the prince out of his bedroom and ushers them through the quiet manor.

“What is happening?” Gabriel asks wildly as he is being dragged along.

“Best let Reinhardt explain that, friend.”

The pair race across the courtyard to the small house Jack and his cadre have been staying at. They burst into the large foyer and there Ana and Reinhardt greet them, jolted from their seats when they see the prince walk in.

“What is going on?” Gabriel demands. The look in Ana’s eyes sets him on edge, his gut twists uncomfortably. Movement catches his eye, it is Jamison hurrying towards the master bedroom. Reinhardt nods to Ana, and his Second takes off, rushing back to the main house. Frustration flares on his fingertips. “Someone tell me what is-”

“It is Jack,” the enormous warrior states. Gabriel's heart immediately flutters with panic. “You need to take him out of the city, tonight.”

“And go where?” the prince quips.

“Anywhere isolated while he… recovers.” Anger threatens to spill over inside him. He wants straight answers, not vague statements!

“Reinhardt,” his voice raises dangerously. “Tell me what exactly is going on. Now.”

The warrior holds his gaze but finally acquiesces. “Jack has gone into heat.”

The revelation thuds loudly in his mind. The hairs on his neck raise up, electricity sparking between the tiny rods. Loud commotion in the master bedroom steals their attention. The Junker brothers trade insults behind the closed door.

Gabriel eventually finds his voice, “But why me? You are his guardians.”

“For this, you are better suited, prince.” Embarrassment and displeasure both vie for the privilege for turning his cheeks red.

The prince snarls viciously, “I am not some lowly beast to be used to sate an Omega’s urges!”

Abruptly, the bedroom door bursts open. Gabriel turns to witness Bastion, Jamison, and Mako stumble out with a wrapped figure cradled between them. Reinhardt shuffles close to the High Alpha. “He did not mean for you to find out this way,” the warrior whispers cryptically.

“Find out _what_?” Gabriel snaps.

“That… that you are his soul-mate.” Reinhardt only gives the prince a moment to sway there before he turns and rushes towards his fellow guardians. With an easy motion, the large Fae scoops up the cloaked figure and hurries to the door. “Gabriel!” he calls out beckons for the prince to follow.

Gabriel’s steps are slow and unsteady, feels like he's boneless and numb. His mind whirs too fast to really comprehend what Reinhardt just said. The cold night wind slaps against his face; Nature’s attempt at getting him to come to. Ana is waiting for them in the courtyard, her hand gripping the reigns to Gabriel’s steed who is braced with a saddle fit for two. Reinhardt steps over to her and the Fae exchange a few quick words. The prince floats towards them on wobbly legs.

“Get on,” Ana commands him. He obeys mindlessly.

Reinhardt lifts up the bundle in his arms and Gabriel sees Jack’s flushed face peeking out between the blankets, eyes are pinched shut. The guardian deposits Jack in the front space and the Omega falls back, nestled in-between Gabriel’s arms and chest. Ana quickly straps in a few packs she had sitting at her feet, as well as a small cloth bundle Bastion hurriedly hands her.

“You need to go, Gabriel! Ride to the old hunting lodge.” He stares at her blankly. The prince can feel the molten heat roiling from Jack’s body, even through all the layers. A strong concoction of spices, herbs, and oils assaults his nose. No doubt an attempt to hide the intoxicating pheromones Jack is involuntarily producing.

Ana nudges the horse on and they take off into the night. Hooves clatter on stone pavements and soon muffled dirt. But Gabriel’s mind bellows loudly, a frantic litany, endlessly repeating.

_Soul-mates._

_Soul-mates._

_Soul-mates._

\---

They reach the lodge in the early morning. It is a mundane thing, built in a small forest clearing with clumps of weeds trying to scale its wooden exterior. Gabriel has a tricky time trying to maneuver Jack from the steed, but the prince manages it without dropping the burning Omega. He lays the blond Fae down in the larger of the two bedrooms, and goes to fetch their bags and stable the black horse in the tiny outbuilding.

When he returns to the house, the prince spreads out the contents of their packs: the bundle from Bastion is ripe with more of the strong smelling plants and oils, Ana packed each of them a few changes of clothes, some dried meats, breads, and other non-perishables (the prince resolves himself to the possibility that he might have to go hunting at some point), and finally there is a small bag of soaps and other hygienics.

The prince frowns. Did they really expect him to know what to do in this situation? How long would Jack be a mumbling, burning, useless log-of-a-Fae? And what was all this soul-mate nonsense? Gabriel heaves a shuddering sigh and goes over the peer into the Omega’s bedroom. Jack’s exactly how he left him earlier, bundled up and quiet.

Needing some fresh air and some distractions, Gabriel heads back outside to attend to the horse and wander the grounds. As he is watching the horse drink from the natural lake, the prince’s thoughts inevitably circles back to the soul bond supposedly between himself and Jack. Was he not… is not he supposed to feel something more? Something _more_ than just attraction? And had Jack known the whole time? He must have… as soon as he had laid eyes on the prince that day. Why did the other Fae not say something?

 _“I learned that you hated me!”_ the memory springs forth in his mind.

Ah… _right_.

Hot air suddenly blows across his face. He looks up into intelligent dark eyes. “All done?” he asks the mare, before standing up and leading them both back to the lodge. When he returns to the small common area, he can hear sluggish footsteps from Jack’s room. Curious, the prince pads to the slightly opened door.

“Jack?” he calls out. Hurried steps rush toward him and the door is abruptly slammed shut in his face. “Hey!” he bleats, jumping back.

A few seconds roll by before Jack responds, timidly, “I-I am sorry. You just really should not see me in this state right now.”

“Are you… are you alright now?”

“I am… better. The first few hours are the roughest, I hear.”

The qualification pricks at Gabriel’s mind. “What do mean by, ‘you hear’?” The prince presses up against the door so he can listen to the soft voice better.

There is a ragged sigh from the other side. “This is my first heat. Sexual arousal triggered by an Omega’s soul-mate will often kick-start one’s ‘first heat’. From there, the occurrence is more cyclical and predictable.”

Gabriel feels his own cheeks flush red. He quietly wonders if Jack is fiddling with one of his bracelets, like the Fae usually does when he is nervous or embarrassed. “But you are okay now?”

“Yes… no,” there is sheepish laughter from the bedroom. “No, I am not okay, Gabriel…” the voice trails off.

“Why, what is wrong, Jack?” The prince wants to turn the knob and have this conversation face to face but wills himself not to intrude.

“Because this is not how I wanted it to be! I did not want you to find out this way.”

“About the bond?”

“Yes… I wanted us… I wanted to court you like a normal couple. I wanted it to happen naturally and in it is own way and time.” The bed springs squeak slightly when Gabriel hears Jack sit or lay down on it.

“Can I come in?” the prince ventures.

“No… you really mustn’t. I do not know what effects I may have on you at the moment.”

“I brought you here just fine. Carried you in my arms.”

“Well, I am also--I also do not know what effect you may have on _me,_ ” Jack stammers out.

Gabriel blinks. “Oh. I see.” The prince chews in the inside of his cheek as he takes in the oddity of this all. How, in the end, they were all so vulnerable to such primal urges. “You must be hungry. Would you like me to bring you something?” The prince attempts to swing the conversation back to something normal.

“I will go out there later, maybe when you are resting in your room.”

He is disappointed by Jack’s answer but the prince leaves the other male be.

The two Fae spend the next day doing their best to avoid each other. It is an uncomfortable situation that makes Gabriel’s heart twinge every time he hears Jack racing back to his bedroom, for fear of bumping into one another. Or how Gabriel is forced to simply hover near the door whenever he hears commotion in the main room, being forbidden from laying eyes on his apparent soul-mate. After becoming so close, to now be dancing around the other, reeks of wrongness.

On their second evening there, Gabriel has had enough of it. The prince knocks on the Omega’s door and says with exasperation, “I cannot do this anymore, Jack. It does not sit right with me. Avoiding you like a sickness.” He hears rustling from the other side but no answer. “Can we please talk about this?”

Finally the door creaks open just the slightest. “Okay, but… we should not be in the same room together.” The two warriors end up sitting on either side of the wall next to the open doorway. Gabriel turns a Prismaran coin in hand while they conserve.

“Did you know when you saw me?” the prince starts.

“Yes. Seeing you and smelling you confirmed my suspicions.”

“You suspected?”

Gabriel hears a light thud against the wall as Jack leans his head back. “I must ask for your forgiveness again, Gabriel, for I have not been entirely honest with you.” A feeling of dread flares in the prince’s stomach but his mind quickly hushes it. _Let us wait until we hear what he says_.

Jack continues, “I… I cannot form mental bonds with just anyone. The soul-bond between an Omega and his mate allows both individuals to send feelings and vague images to one another, but my unique powers seem to enhance this. I suspected what you might be when I first had those visions of you, and other explanations seemed to fall away the more often I had them. It felt as if Fate was giving me these clues to come find you. And when I saw you on the road, the soul-bond slammed into place inside me. You were definitely my mate, but you had no idea who I was. I had been seeing you, but you had not been seeing me.”

Gabriel lets the new information roll across his mind. “Why do I not feel anything?”

“We will need to… consummate the bond for you to feel its tug the way I do.” Embers flicker to life in Gabriel’s belly.

“What does it feel like? The bond,” the prince asks softly.

Jack pauses only for a moment. “Like this wonderful, ever present, tether to you. It is the sensation of never being lonely even if I am alone. When you laugh, I can feel your happiness glowing inside me. And when I am around you, I know I am home.”

Gabriel places a hand gently on his own gut, trying to imagine such a thing. “Why did you not tell me earlier? Perhaps it could have sped-”

“I never wanted to force the bond on you. As I said before, I wanted things to happen at their own pace, despite me becoming smitten with you so quickly,” Jack chuckles quietly.

“You are smitten with me?”

“Very much so. I fell for you far more easily than one should ever confess publicly.” Gabriel feels the corners of his mouth rise upwards on their own.

“If I am honest, Jack, I do not really know what you could possibly see in me. A High Alpha with no kingdom. No land or territory to offer you. I am more Prismara’s steward than her ruler; her citizens live with such numerous rights and free will. I merely protect her.”

“Gabriel, everyone can see that you are a king with no crown. It is one of the reasons I fell for you so fast. I have seen how other High Alphas run their courts and their people. You lead with your heart, and not through fear. You never force people to follow you, never use your Voice to make someone grovel or invoke your powers to intimidate. Besides, riches and lands never much interested me.”

Comforting silence ebbs between them. Gabriel cannot stop smiling to himself at how everything that had come to pass never once gave him scare. In fact, everything almost felt too _easy_ . Easy to enjoy Jack’s company. Easy to feel open around him. Easy to fall. Facing his past prejudices against Omegas have been the difficult part, but learning that he was Jack’s mate (and that Jack was _his_ mate) had been shocking yes, but it never once felt wrong. And still does not. Jack was the only suitor that looked at the walls he had built around himself and did not try to forcibly knock them down, or scale above them, but waited patiently and dismantled the bricks alongside him, together.

“What now?” the prince quietly asks.

Jack gives a thoughtful sigh from the other room. “I am not sure. I guess, it would be safe to say that it is up to you, Gabriel, on how we proceed. I do not want this sudden reveal to make you think you somehow owe something to me. You do not ever have to accept the bond if that is your choice.”

“Would a decision to reject the bond change how you feel? Physically?”

“No… but there are ways to lessen the feeling of it. It is not unheard of for an Omega to lose their mate, either through death, or rejection, or through the cruel games that Fate plays.” Jack grunts lightly as the Fae stands to his feet. “For now though, I must go wash.”

Gabriel is slightly startled as the blond Fae brushes past him quickly, hurrying out of the cabin with a bundle clutched in the Omega’s arms. A hazy musk wafts in the eddies left by Jack. It is warm and spicy at once and stokes the embers burning in his gut. A chill races up his arms and the prince shudders as he rises.

At a loss for what to do, Gabriel tries to keep his hands busy by straightening up around the small lodge, trying to ignore how his nerves tingle with fire and his belly churns. He is folding up one of his shirts when he drops the garment back onto the bed; it crumples into a twisted pile. The prince runs a trembling hand through his dark locks. There he stands for a few moments before an unseen crossroad. A path that he has never considered before will take him into the unknown; a life with Jack, this wild and caring Omega, once detested but now his closest companion, who burns him with molten waves. The other is the road he has been on: safe, uneventful, a life as Prismara’s ruler with his trusted cadre for a millennium more.

A breathy laugh escapes him. It is an easy choice.

\---

Moonlight and water glide down Jack’s naked form; his silver, swirled tattoos twinkle like starlight brought to earth. The male has waded into the lake up to his chest and is washing off the smears of soap with unhurried strokes. The Omega, his _soul-mate_ , is beautiful and serene as always. Wet hair clings softly to the back of Jack’s neck, tamed for once. The scraping of smooth river rocks under his boots announces the prince’s arrival. The other Fae twirls around, looking at him with surprise and wariness.

“Y-you should not be here,” Jack balks.

“And why not?” Gabriel’s voice drips low.

“Because… I am not… ju-just hand me that bundle to your right. Quickly now.” The prince searches around his feet and spies the bound sack laying on the ground. When he picks it up, an herby aroma assaults his nostrils. Jack gestures for him to toss it and so with an arcing throw…

...Gabriel lobs the offending package far behind Jack. It plunges into the still waters with an audible _thunk_.

The way Jack looks at him, with utter bewilderment and tentative alarm, makes him grin with wanton amusement. Before the Omega can form that agape mouth into words, Gabriel plods into the lake towards his mate. The blond warrior is still mystified by Gabriel’s bold gesture when the prince finally reaches him. The touch of the High Alpha’s hand on his arm breaks Jack from his stupor and he turns to flee into deeper waters.

“Stop! You will smell-”

The prince catches the other male around his waist and pulls Jack backwards until they are flush against one another. “Smell what?” Gabriel rumbles. The dark Fae leans down and breathes deeply in the crook of Jack’s neck. A violent shiver rips through the Omega’s body as Gabriel’s hot exhale ghosts across his skin. The tremble of Jack’s body against his sends a heady shrill through the prince. “Because you smell so delicious, Jack. I do not know why you would not want me to _indulge_.”

The instant Gabriel presses his lips against the other Fae’s neck, a tremendous shove sends them flying apart. An invisible vice grip holds the High Alpha steady in the water as he looks to Jack with confusion.

The other Fae meets his gaze and Jack stutters out, “I do not want to _be_ with you, Gabriel, when you are not in your right mind. Not when you are drunk on the pheromones I have no control over. At least, not the first time.” Those eyes plead at him for understanding and his heart twists at emotion that swells from within him.

A stab of guilt slice through Gabriel’s persona. “Jack, I am in my right mind. The musk _is_ intoxicating, but it is not that potent that I could not walk away right now if you told me to get lost; if you did not want it as well.” The hold on Gabriel slowly releases and the prince walks tentatively towards Jack. His bare feet squish, almost ticklish, in the lake sediment with every step. “I am sorry if I came off too strongly. My intention was to show you I was certain of my actions, not come across as rabid.”

As he nears the other male, Gabriel sees the lines of caution and wary smooth over on Jack’s face, his shoulders relax. “You accept it then? The bond?” The other male asks into the night.

Gabriel stands in front of the Omega now. His friend these past months; his mate for a lifelong more. The prince wraps his arms around Jack’s body and pulls them close. The chilly waters have done nothing to quell the burning heat rolling off the Fae in his arms and it sets his own embers ablaze. “I do,” he utters, pressing their foreheads together. “I am so happy to be your mate, Jack. I want to spend this eternity with you.”

When Jack surges forward and presses their lips together, Gabriel feels it. A tug on the very fiber of his being. It cascades through every nerve, muscle, and crevice of him and pulls him to Jack. The sensation leaves him foggy and boneless. His mate brings him back with lips that turn to impatient nibbles and hands that urge him to explore and claim.

Gabriel hoists Jack into his arms as they stumble back towards the cottage. The Omega burns molten in his embrace and the heat threatens to plunge him back into a muddled daze. Jack’s wicked tongue lavishes the side of his neck, then the shell of his pointed ear. The High Alpha hisses under the strain of compelling himself towards the house, ordering himself not to stop and take Jack on the ground, or against a tree. His mate cards a rough hand through his curls and gives a tentative yank. Gabriel growls out and retaliates with a vicious squeeze to Jack’s bare arse.

They make it, staggering, snarling, still dripping from the lake, through the small living area towards Jack’s bedroom. His mate’s sweet, sweet scent envelops him, drags him towards the bed, pleads with him to rove over the Omega’s naked figure. But what arrests him is not the flushed skin or the swollen, open mouth, but what he sees in Jack’s eyes. Ecstasy. Desire. An all encompassing _want_ that is mirrored in his own self. That Jack wants him just as much as he wants Jack. And as the prince lowers himself between his mate’s legs, that realization feels better than any kiss shared between them, any cry of pleasure in the throws of passion.

Jack shudders and squirms under Gabriel’s ministrations. The burning Omega chokes, garbles out nonsense, begs for a reprieve. A tanned hand pulls Gabriel away from his feast and upwards to taste Jack’s mouth once more. Every part of his mate smells delicious, every secretion tastes decadent. He could do this forever, Gabriel supposes, devouring Jack piece by glorious piece.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” the blond Fae breathes. He places a burning palm on the High Alpha’s cheek. “Please, I do not want to wait any longer.”

The prince turns and mouths the Omega’s palm with lazy kisses before he pushes off of Jack. He stands at the foot of the bed as he undresses out of his damp clothes, eyes pinned to his blushing mate. Gabriel takes pride in how Jack whimpers when his length springs free. He prowls back onto the bed, hovers over his lover, descends onto those panting lips.

Jack leads them into a dizzying frenzy. He tugs at Gabriel’s erection, positioning it so the High Alpha can buck into the slick wetness forming between his ass checks. Gabriel swears into Jack’s chest when his dick rubs against the Omega’s puckered hole; Jack fails to hold back a strangled moan. Strong hands bury themselves into Gabriel’s hair as the Fae maneuvers two digits to Jack’s entrance and begins fingering his mate. The action earns him a chorus of delightful noises and a mate who squirms underneath him, desperately trying to meet Gabriel’s thrusts. He almost doesn’t want to stop, too engrossed and satisfied watching Jack unravel before him, letting those intoxicating pheromones turn his brain into a creature whose only desire to please this beautiful, incredible, ravishing Omega…

The High Alpha’s dick twitches against his thigh. The motion does not go unnoticed by Jack. Shocking blue eyes capture him; Gabriel feels his muscles go numb for a moment, hand stills against Jack.

“ _Gabriel_.”

The melodic voice makes him shudder. The prince adjusts them, lines himself up with Jack. He is uncharacteristically clumsy, but with a mind full of mush-

“Wait,” the Omega utters; the prince freezes. Jack quickly rolls onto his stomach. Gabriel can see the shimmering wetness catching the moonlight. “I… prefer it this way.”

Gabriel leans forward the nips at the small of Jack’s back as he lazily massages one of Jack’s cheeks. He gives the flesh a firm smack before slipping between Jack’s legs and pulling his mate’s hips into the air. The sight makes him quake again and before he loses himself completely, Gabriel pushes in.

Jack is an inferno around him, burning him up and then igniting anew. It feels like a wildfire, then drowning rapids, feels like he is suffocating, then invigorated. He searches frantically for his mate’s hand in the sheets, something to ground himself with. Gabriel finds it fisted in a pillow before their fingers lock and cling together. He tries to hold on, tries to keep pieces of himself from falling away, but there is a quiet voice that simply says, _‘let go’._

Jack hitches under him, a small whimper fills the night. The fingers around his squeeze tightly. Gabriel feels himself coming undone, unraveling in the pleasured onslaught.

_‘Let go.’_

Gabriel takes a gasping breath… then lets himself shatter.

It happens at once. Like a roaring tidal wave that crashes through his soul. It zaps him, a ricochet of lightning that bursts from nothing. He can _feel_ Jack. A flood of sensations and emotions. Snapshots of thoughts and memories. Intimacy. Euphoria. The bond is not some string that pulls them taut together, but a boundless channel that connects their beings. Jack, his mate, his love, must sense what has happened because he stares now, over his red-bitten shoulder, with one teary eye.

That is all it takes. Gabriel buries a hand between Jack’s chest and the bed and crushes them together as Jack’s roar pierces the room. The High Alpha’s eyes slam shut as he careens over the edge after his mate. He heaves against Jack’s sweaty skin, sees flashes of stars in his dark vision. Jack squeezes him fiercely, but all the prince can feel is the beating, pounding, blazing bond between them. A holy fire that brands them together. He clutches Jack, desperately trying to hang onto this precious moment, but a weightless, timeless sensation washes over him. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours, slip away. His world collapses into just one simple sensation: Jack’s heartbeat throbbing through him. It is so wondrous and precious, a miracle and blessing. He prays that it will never leave him.

Soon, he is plummeting again, this time into blackness.

\---

There is a heavy orange light that slinks through the sole window. Gabriel blinks at it in disdain as he returns to the waking world. Jack is still asleep next to him; the Omega’s sides rise and fall rhythmically, peacefully. They are no longer joined and Gabriel laughs at himself as he suppresses an urge to remedy that.

Instead, he reaches into himself and caresses the shining bone between them. Jack stirs in his sleep. Gabriel thinks of kissing him and touching him, hearing his melodic voice dripping from exhaustion. The Omega’s fingers curl into the soiled sheets and Jack exhales a content sigh.

Gabriel leans down and noses the tip of Jack’s pointed ear. “We should wash,” he whispers.

His mate squinches his eyes before cracking them open. Tired, blue pools flick to him. Jack moves, rolling himself under Gabriel as gentle fingers slide along the raised scratches on the High Alpha’s back. “More first,” the Omega commands.

The prince is happy to acquiesce.

\---

“Where did you get these?” Gabriel wonders aloud, tracing a finger along the silvery tattoo on Jack’s side.

Jack watches the prince sweep a hand over the design. “Hanamura.”

“It is beautiful,” he says. “Are these… words?” Gabriel touches a series of stylized characters that he cannot read.

His mate nods. “The Shimadas have an ancient written language. This”--Jack gestures to his side--“speaks of my mother and my memory of her.” Gabriel feels a sting of sadness through the bond, but joy and peace quickly drown it away. “I think you would look good with one,” Jack admits suddenly.

The prince simply studies the ink before eventually replying, “Hanamura is many weeks travel away. And I do not think they take kindly to High Alphas.”

“You are my soul-mate though. They will make exceptions,” Jack reassures. “But, you would not even need to travel to Hanamura,” there is an amused glint in his love’s eyes before Jack continues, “because I could do it.”

Gabriel’s hand stills on Jack; it takes him a moment. “You can… Are the ones on Reinhardt and Bastion and-”

“Yes,” Jack chuckles into his pillow, humor sparks across his features.

Gabriel simply hums, giving the offer a serious consideration. Next to him, Jack moves across the bed, crawling over Gabriel’s form and then laying flat on the High Alpha’s back. The prince peers over his shoulder inquisitively. A claw swirls across the space between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, sending an involuntary spasm down his body.

Jack speaks, his voice wisping across his skin, “A crown, right here.”

‘ _Gabriel, everyone can see that you are a king with no crown.’_

The High Alpha’s lips curl into a smile. “Can you write in the Shimadas' language too?” Jack answers with an affirmative behind him. “I think I would want that. Words that remember my mother, and father, and our home.”

Jack leaves featherlight kisses along Gabriel’s wide shoulders, nuzzles any love bites he comes across. “Do you have a design in mind?” the Omega asks.

Memories flash, rapid fire. The woods of Evenfall in winter. How the branches of the giant sequoias and redwoods hung heavy with the season’s first snowfall. How at night he could sometimes hear the quiet screeches of owls and ravens in the still air. He sees his home, picturesque overlooking the land, then devoured by flames, ashes of his innocence scattered in the wind.

His heart squeezes; the call of something he has long ignored beckons once more. It rises inside him, coasting on the charged thermals. He lets it soar.

“Wings,” Gabriel answers.

\---

The mated pair do not pack for Prismara until Jack’s heat has fully subsided and their supplies are exhausted. It feels almost surreal now, leaving the flowered glade and the cozy cabin behind and, knowing what he will soon ask of Jack and his court. Jack feels his worry, evident by the way the blond Fae hovers around him as they prepare for the journey and the stolen glances he catches.

When they finish, Jack places a warm hand on his shoulder from behind. Gabriel latches onto it, mouths the tan skin slowly. “Jack,” the prince whispers, his chest thudding wildly. “Would you… would you go to war for me?”

His mate speaks immediately, no hesitation in his tone, “Yes. I am with you, Gabriel. Whether we go to war to take back Evenfall, or stay in Prismara, or even retreat into the wilderness to become old hermits, I will be by your side.”

Gabriel pulls Jack around to stand in front of him. His mate, strong, gifted, kind and caring, beautiful, understanding of his past, patient with their future, looks at him now with soft eyes. “I do not deserve you,” Gabriel croaks, unable to hold Jack’s gaze.

Jack gently brushes a hand through the prince’s locks, then down to rub a thumb over Gabriel’s dark cheek. The gesture, with its aching slowness and love, breaks him, and the High Alpha leans into the hand that caresses him. “The horrors of your past do not define what you do and do not deserve, my love. You deserve to be _happy_ , and you should not feel afraid or guilty to want to take back what was stolen from you. I will fight for you because it is a cause I believe in, not solely because you are my mate. And your friends will feel the same way I am sure.”

Gabriel tugs the other Fae closer and presses his face against the fabric covering Jack’s stomach, one of the prince’s own tunics that his mate has pilfered. He has no words for how these days with Jack have left him brimming with joy and a burning with a fire that calls him to action. So he says nothing, simply rubbing thankful circles into the small of his mate’s back.

The sun is was past its zenith by the time Gabriel fetches his steed from the outhouse. There is a quiet giddiness between them, of seeing Prismara and their cadre again and sharing the existence of their bond. It causes Gabriel’s palms to tingle with electricity, for Jack to break out in chiming laughter. A sensation that leaves them hopeful and ready to face what lies ahead.

“I will need more allies,” Gabriel finally says, pulling himself onto the mare. He offers a hand to Jack. “I figure we cannot take Evenfall with half a dozen warriors and one Omega.”

Jack takes the hand and climbs up, situating himself behind Gabriel. Out of the prince’s sight, a cool grin spreads across the blond Fae’s face. “I know two brothers I can possibly ask.”

 

**Continued in Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading my piece for Reaper76 Week 2016 Day 6 (AU)! Please leave a kudos or a comment, if I’ve earned it; I will cherish every one! As it says above, there will be a Part 2 (or 3, depending on length) with more characters, more relationships, more magic and more plot! 
> 
> A deep thank you to [Barid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/profile) on the OWG Discord for giving this a read in its first draft and catching a multitudinous amount of errors. Shout out to my irl friends Luke and Howze who read this without knowing what ABO was xP Thanks for keeping an open mind fellas~
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://carbonmeatbag.tumblr.com/  
> Or on Discord at Jinxblog#9567  
> Or on PC Overwatch at Jinxblog#1427
> 
> Did you enjoy my writing? Do you ship McHanzo and R76? I am in need of beta readers/editors!! If interested, please give me a poke!


End file.
